Hukuman Untuk Kurogane
by Kencana
Summary: Karena suatu hal, Kurogane dihukum Putri Tomoyo untuk berjualan anpan selama sehari. Bisakah Kurogane melaksanakannya?


Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya.

Disclaimer : CLAMP

Summary : Karena negeri Celes menghilang, anggap saja Fay tinggal di Jepang

**Negeri Jepang, malam hari**

"Fay-sama! Biar hamba saja yang membawanya!" seru salah seorang pelayan.

Fay hanya tersenyum dan mengacuhkan pelayan itu. Fay membawa sebuah vas besar berukiran indah.

"Tak apa-apa. Tak baik kan membiarkan seorang wanita membawa benda berat sendirian. Jangan khawatir pasti akan kuletakkan dengan selamat di taman," senyum Fay sambil berlalu.

Fay berjalan menuju taman dan berpapasan dengan Kurogane yang sedang latihan pedang. Sialnya karena vas yang dibawa Fay tinggi sekali sampai menghalangi pandangannya, Fay tak memperhatikan jalannya sehingga kesandung batu. Vas itu terlepas dari tangan Fay dan meluncur dengan indahnya ke arah Kurogane.

PRANG!! Kontan vas itu menimpa kepala Kurogane dan pecah berkeping-keping.

"Oouw," Fay menutup mulutnya.

Kurogane menoleh ke arah Fay dengan aura membunuh dan mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Fay.

"Kubunuh kau!!"

"Waa!! Kuro-sama menakutkan!" Fay tersenyum usil sambil menghindar dari sabetan Kurogane. "Kuro-pyon, kalau cepat marah nanti kamu bisa tidak mendapat pacar seumur hidup lho."

"Aku tidak butuh yang namanya pacar! Hanya jadi beban saja!"

"Benarkah? Seandainya Tomoyo-hime mendengarnya pasti dia sedih."

"Heh?" Kurogane kaget dan kehilangan konsentrasi.

Dengan sigap Fay bersalto dan menepuk pundak Kurogane.

"Kena!" Fay tersenyum.

Kurogane makin ngamuk dan ketika hendak memutuskan hendak membunuh Fay dengan cara ditusuk atau dipotong mendadak muncul Tomoyo-hime dan Souma.

"Di malam yg indah ini kenapa kalian harus bertarung?" tanya Tomoyo.

Kurogane spontan menoleh, "To-Tomoyo-hime!!"

"Kurogane, bukankah sudah kuingatkan agar tidak bertarung kalau tidak perlu?

Kurogane mendengus dan menyarungkan pedangnya.

Fay yang melihat itu keluar isengnya. Ketika Kurogane hendak melewati Fay, Fay sengaja menjegal kaki Kurogane.

"Ah maaf kakiku licin!"

Kurogane pun holang keseimbangan hingga menimpa Tomoyo. Kurogane kaget dan buru-buru menyingkir dengan muka merah padam.

Fye bersilu dengan muka jahil. " Huwah! Kuro-rin agresif juga ya!"

Kurogane merah padam dan nunjuk Fay.

"Diam kau! Ini kan gara-gara... hah!!" Kurogane berhenti melanjutkan kata-katanya dan menoleh ke arah Souma yang mengeluarkan hawa neraka tingkat 10.

Souma mengeluarkan kunai-nya, "Kurogane, berani-beraninya kau pada Tomoyo-hime! Tampaknya kau sudah bosan hidup ya?"

Tomoyo yang melihat situasi memanas buru-buru melerai.

"Souma, hentikan. Kurogane kan tidak sengaja. Dan lagi..." sambungnya dengan senyum manis yang--entah sudah kesekian kalinya—membuat banyak pria kelepek-kelepek sekaligus patah hati,"...Aku sudah menyiapkan hukuman sendiri buat Kurogane.

Kuro menelan ludah.

Keeseokan harinya, di pasar...

"Siapa yang mau membeli anpan?"

Seorang penjual anpan laki-laki bertubuh tinggi, berambut hitam jingkrak-jingkrak, dan bermata merah. Pria itu mengenakan celemek warna putih dan kain penutup kepala warna putih. Kontras sekali dengan perwakannya yang kekar. Pria itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah... Kurogane!

"Sial!! Kenapa aku harus mengalami hal seperti ini sih?!" gerutu Kurogane dalam hati.

Flashback mode on...

"TIDAK MAU!!" teriak Kurogane yang bahkan mampu membuat orang tuli bisa mendengar saat Tomoyo mememberitahu hukumannya yaitu harus jadi penjual kue anpan seharian.

"Pilihan hukumannya ada 2 Kurogane, kamu jadi penjual kue anpan sehari atau... kukurim sekali lagi ke dimensi lain," kata Tomoyo dengan senyum berbahaya.

Kurogane nelen ludah. Mending milih yang pertama deh...

"Jadi bagaimana Kurogane? Mau terima atau tidak? Kalau kau menolak, aku bisa mengirimmu ke dimensi lain sekarang juga."

Kurogane dengan terpaksa sekali mengangguk.

Tomoyo tersenyum. "Baiklah kebetulan sekali aku sudah menyiapkan celemek yang cantik untukmu. Bisa kau kenakan besok."

"Waii! Aku ingin sekali melihatnya!" seru Fay.

"DIAM KAU!"

Flashback mode off...

Jadi di sinlah Kurogane sekarang. berdiri di bawah terik matahari, mengenakan celemek norak ini, dan menawarkan anpan seperti orang bodoh. Yang lebih menjengkelkan belum satu pun anpan yang terjual karena setiap orang yang mau beli takut melihat tampangnya Kurogane yang jauh lebih seram dari biasanya karena kebanyakan mengerutkan kening. Tapi siksaan yang paling dashyat adalah...

"KYA, menakutkan!" seorang anak kecil kabur ketakutan untuk kesiakan kalinya.

"Yah... Kuro-mumu, pelangannya kabur lagi tuh!" seru Fay sambil nenunjuk Kurogane.

"Kurogane, aku tahu hal itu memang menyakitkan tapi berjuanglah," kata Tomoyo sambil senyum.

"Kan kalian yang membuatku harus mengalami hal seperti ini!!" Kurogane langsung menodong Fay dan Tomoyo.

"Hei!! Jaga bicaramu di hadapan Tomoyo-hi... Tomoyo-sama," seru Souma.

Yup, untuk memastikan Kurogane benar-benar melaksanakan hukumannya, Fay, Tomoyo, dan Souma sengaja menemani Kurogane. Tomoyo menyamar menjadi gadis biasa sedangkan Souma menutupi pakaian ninjanya dengan jubah. Souma bahkan memanggil Tomoyo dengan –sama agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan.

Mood Kurogane yang sudah buruk bertambah buruk. Sedari tadi mereka cuek saja melihat penderitaan Kurogane. Malah saat ada yang bertanya apakah Kurogane itu kenalan mereka, Fay menjawab kalau Kuro adalah sepupu mereka yang terlilit hutang karena kebanyakan berjudi sehingga harus berjualan anpan. Kurogane yang mendengarnya langsung menimpuk Fay pakai botol kecap. Belum lagi bila meningat reaksi mereka saat Kurogane memakai celemek pertama dalam hidupnya. Fay tertawa sampai sakit perut. Senyum Tomoyo lebih lebar dari biasanya. Souma menutup mulutnya berusaha menahan tawanya. Habis cocok sekali sih!

Kegaduhan di seberang membuyarkan lamunan Kurogane.

"Katanya ada grup sirkus yang datang lho!"

"Masa sih? Ayo kita lihat!"

Fay menoleh ke Tomoyo dan Souma.

"Sepertinya seru nih. Bagaimana kalau kita juga melihatnya?" tanya Fay.

"Kebetulan sekali. Aku juga sudah tidak melihat sirkus sejak umur lima tahun. Ayo kita pergi, Souma!" Tomoyo berdiri.

"Baik, Tomoyo-sama!" Souma berdiri.

"Kuro-rin, kami pergi dulu ya. Tolong jangan merindukanku." kata Fay.

"Siapa yang akan merindukanmu?!"

"Kurogane, nanti kami akan menjemputmu saat sudah selesai. Tunggu di sini dan jangan pergi kemana-mana. Kalo kamu berani melanggarnya, kamu tahu resikonya kan?" tanya Tomoyo.

"Mengerti! Mengerti! Seorang pria sejati tidak akan menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Sekarang cepat pergi sana! Hush, hush!" Kurogane mengibaskan tangannya seolah mengusir kecoak.

"Daaa!!"

Fay, Tomoyo, dan Souma melambaikan tangan dan pergi meninggalkan Kurogane.

Kurogane menghela napas lega. Akhirnya penganggu pergi saja. Kurogane tidak sadar bahwa ini adalah situasi tenang sebelum badai.

"Kak, aku beli takoyaki satu!" seru seorang gadis kecil berusia 10 tahun sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Pengen rasanya Kurogane teriak, "Kamu ini buta atau gimana sih?! pa kamu tidak membaca tulisan di atas kalau ini kedai anpan?!"

Tapi Kurogane menahan kekesalannya dan berkata, "Tidak ada."

"Ya sudah, manju saja."

"Tidak ada."

"Okonomiyaki?"

"Tidak ada."

"Ini kedai macam apa sih?! Masa semua tidak ada?!" Gadis itu kesal.

Ctas! Tali kesabaran Kurogane putus. Kurogane menunjuk tulian buruk rupa di atasnya.

"Ya jelaslah tidak ada! Ini kedai anpan tahu!!"

Gadis kecil itu membelalak. "Apa?! Jadi itu tulisan? Waduh... jelek sekali! Tulisan orang buntung saja lebih bagus dari itu!!"

"Bersik kau! Jangan mentang-mentang kau anak kecil aku tidak berani menghajarmu. Sekarang cepat sebutkan pesananmu dan enyah dari sini!!"

"Baik, baik. Galak amat sih kakak ini. Nanti bisa tidak dapat pacar seumur hidup lho!"

"Aku paling tidak ingin mendengar itu dari bocah ingusan sepertimu!" Kurogane agak sebal karena mendengar ucapan yang sama 2 kali.

"Ya sudah. Aku pesan melon-pan (kue melon) satu." Gadis itu menyodorkan uang 500 yen.

"Nih!" Kurogane menyodorkan pesanan gadis kecil itu dan mengambil uangnya.

Gadis kecil memakan kuenya perlahan.

"Hm... enak! Ternyata walaupun tampang kakak seram tapi ternyata anpan buatan kakak enak ya!" pujinya.

"Itu pujian, penghinaan atau sindiran?" Kurogane menatap langit.

"Oi, hari sudah mulai gelap. Kamu tidak pulang?"

"Oh iya!" Anak itu menepuk jidatnya. "Aku pulang ya, kak!"

"Tunggu dulu!"

Langkah anak itu berhenti. "Kenapa, kak?"

"Ulurkan tanganmu."

"Heh?" Meskipun heran, anak itu mengulrukan tangannya.

Kurogane menaruh satu buah meron-pan di tangan gadis kecil itu. Gadis kecil itu terkejut.

"Anggap saja ini bonus dariku. Kalo tidak suka, kembalikan saja!" seru Kurogane agak malu.

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum. "Terima kasih ya, kak. Oh ya, kak, seandainya tidak ada orang yang bersedia menjadi pacar kakak, aku bersedia kok!"

Kurogane terpana karena baru saja "ditembak" gadis berusia 10 tahun.

"Sampai jumpa, kak!" Gadis kecil itu melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu.

"Maaf, ya, kami terlambat. Ternyata pertunjukkannya lebih lama dari dugaan kami," kata Tomoyo.

"Sayang sekali Kuro-tan tidak melihatnya." Fay bersiul.

"Huh, siapa yang mau menyaksikan pertunjukkan semacam itu!" Kurogane cuek sambil melepas celemek dan dilemparnya asal-asalan.

Tomoyo dan Fay mengamati wajah Kurogane.

"Apakah ada hal menyenangkan hari ini?" tanya Tomoyo.

"Habis wajah Kuro-rin terlihat bahagia sih," sambung Fay.

Kurogane gelagapan. "Apa-apaan, sih? Tidak ada apa-apa kok!"

Fay dan Tomoyo hanya senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak akan bisa melihat Kuro-sama memakai celemek lagi." Fay menghela napas sedih.

Tomoyo ikutan menghela napas dan menaruh tangannya di pipinya. "Apa sebaiknya hukumannya kuperpanjang jadi 2 hari saja ya?"

Kurogane melotot.

"KALIAN!!"

The End


End file.
